


You Can't Wake Up; This Is Not a Dream

by Dhílis Captaen (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: With You, I'm Standing with an Army [3]
Category: The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt, M/M, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Dh%C3%ADlis%20Captaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew can't wake up, because Glass being attacked is not a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Wake Up; This Is Not a Dream

The night closed in around them fast. The fire was their only source of light, and Captain Andrew Henry had to struggle to see the last of Glass’ open wounds. Hawk was there, helping him as much he could, and finally, Andrew was confident he had all the wounds stitched and closed.  
  
Hawk stared at his Father’s face, mumbling away in their language, and he smiled softly. It must be nice to have someone close to you on trips like this.  
  
Andrew leant forward, leaning a bloody hand on Hawk’s shoulder. “Go eat. Get some rest. I’ll stay with him.”  
  
“You are good Captain, but I must stay.”  
  
“Hawk, that’s an order.” Andrew smiled softly and leant back, packing the medical kit away. He wrapped his hand tightly around Glass’ and smiled at the boy. “I won’t leave him; you have my word as Captain.”  
  
Hawk hesitated for a few more moments before he got up, moving to sit around the edge of the group of men that had managed to survive. Andrew shivered in the cold air that surrounded the night, dragging across his face like knives, but he picked the bear fur that had been laid down for him, setting it across Glass’ shivering body.  
  
A soft sigh escaped Andrew and he began wondering why he had allowed Glass to leave the group by himself. Glass was a capable man, that, Andrew was more than sure of, but the woods were dangerous. If he wasn’t attacked by the bear, he could have more than likely ran into the Reed, or another set of hunters could have found him.  
  
“I’m sorry, Glass... I should have sent someone else out with you; maybe Hawk, or just... anyone.”  
  
It took Andrew a moment to realise that Glass’ eyes were open, and he was staring at Andrew with a frown on his face. He shook his head, groaning weakly as he did and Andrew sighed, turning so his back was to the main group.  
  
He re-gripped Glass’ hand and rubbed his thumb across the back of his hand. “I should have; this all could have been avoided.”  
  
Glass didn’t have to speak for Andrew to know what he was trying to say.  
  
_Either I or another man woulda got grabbed by that bear. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad; but it still woulda got one of us_.  
  
Andrew sighed, knowing that Glass was right, but it didn’t stop his guilt.  
  
“I almost got you killed.”  
  
_But I’m alive_.  
  
Andrew sighed and leaned down close, making it look like he was observing the wounds on Glass’ neck.  
  
“I almost got the man I love killed, give me some time for self-hatred and guilt.”  
  
“N-n-”  
  
“I got it; don’t strain yourself!”  
  
Andrew watched Glass with panicked eyes as the man settled down. Andrew suddenly became hyper aware of Glass shivering and he stood, moving to get another bear fur to wrap around him.  
  
Hawk caught his eyes with a soft smile as he walked past. Andrew managed to return it.  
  
Hawk would give him as much time as he needed, after all, he was the only one who knew of their secret.  
  
Then again, it had been Hawk that had gotten them together, constantly slipping them into situations were neither men could ignore the burning feelings they felt for each other. It had been Hawk who had ‘accidentally’ bumped into Andrew, causing him to fall into Glass, and their lips to join together in what had turned into a passionate kiss.  
  
It was Hawk now, who was doing his best to keep the attention off both the Captain and his lover, and Andrew gladly lay down on the frozen earth beneath him, half the fur skin over him. His hand found Glass’ hand under the skins, and they squeezed each other’s hands.  
  
It could be classed as peaceful, almost; the sound of the fire crackling in the background was relaxing, and the stars shone bright through the gaps in the dark clouds that threatened above them. The branches of the trees swayed in the wind and Andrew vaguely remembered something Glass had told him before.  
  
_In a storm, you look at the branches of a tree, and you’re sure that it’s going to fall, but then you look at the trunk and see that it stands strong. The wind cannot blow down a strong-rooted tree_.  
  
It was something his wife had told him previously, and, in turn, Glass had passed it on to Hawk, and it was something both men stood by and had taught Andrew.  
  
Yes, the night was almost perfect; it would be, if Glass weren’t possibly dying with every breath he took.  
  
“Remember the night we first went out.”  
  
A soft groan escaped Glass’ lips, _yeah, I do_ ; and Andrew smiled.  
  
They’d walked for miles through the woods, tiptoeing through the tulips, running through banks of rose bushes, and laughing as the swam amongst lilies in a creek.  
  
It had ended with them collapsing in a bed of flowers, arms around each other, just kissing at each others’ lips, nibbling lightly here and there, before they’d just curled against each other, staring at the stars above them.  
  
Andrew ached to reach out and rest his head on Glass’ chest, he ached to listen to the man’s heart beat, to just lay there and let it send him to sleep, but he couldn’t chance anything.  
  
He definitely couldn’t chance Fitzgerald seeing anything.  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes, and all Andrew wanted to do was reach out and cry against Glass’ chest – all he needed was the comfort of the other man’s warmth.  
  
All he wanted to do was _wake up_... but he couldn’t wake up, because this was not a dream.  
  
So, instead, Andrew lay where he was, half tucked in under the bear fur, letting the sound of Glass’ feeble breathing him send him off to a nightmare-full sleep.


End file.
